


Star Wars a Side Story: After the Starkiller Base

by Nimrodel7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrodel7/pseuds/Nimrodel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the New Republic was destroyed by the starkiller base, the remaining ones are trying to gather, Nym an ambassador is appointed in an important mission along with Mellora a Twi´lek old teacher of hers, both sympathizers of the Resistance will try to convince the new senate they must join forces with General Organa while trying to keep in secret their arts, until an unexpected detour changes things revealing a maybe new jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I The survivor of the Republic

It had been already six months since the destruction of the New Republic by the first order. My family, friends and acquaintances were gone, as for me I was not in the Republic at that time I was safe in the outer rim at school. Since then I had been an ambassador for the New Republic for three months general chaos on the systems took place, the senate had vanished with the destruction, some politicians that were not in the system had also made it, but most had passed away leaving no government or authority only fear for the first order.

In an attempt to regain order a temporary site for the senate was to be reinstalled in the system of Wing, new senators had to be elected and also a new Canciller chosen. Canciller Polux won to election it took about a month to have something in shape and discuss the situation regarding the first order. I had got out of the intergalactic relations school in the outer rim when all of my class was summoned at the temporary senate. 

During the first reunion three main problems were spotted, the first order, the fact that many systems that were monarchy's had turned their back to the republic and the fact the only army that was left was the resistance and they were not enough to stop another of the first orders attack.

For one of the troubles was decided that ambassadors shall be nominated in order to establish negotiations with the monarchy of some systems so they could come back to the republic specially as they needed weapons. This is where it all begins, I Nym Bereth was appointed to that task along with my school teacher Master Mellora.

We had been through the galaxy in negotiations having some good results and some not very good, people was disappointed in the senate they had been pretending th first order was not a threat until it was too late, the resistance on the other hand was surviving and had some sympathy in some systems, but still the republic was not thinking in joining full forces with the resistance or general Organa.

-it is a huge mistake.  
\- what is a mistake?  
-The senate sends a message gathering us to discuss about a new army and they won't include General Organa, the resistance has been holding all the attacks and the senate is still thinking in bureaucracy

-Calm yourself down - said my master a beautiful Twi’lek with blue skin, she was not young but remained calm and serene, years has given her wisdom and experience

I just can't understand - said a very pale girl with long chocolate brown hair and honey eyes going back to the seat of the ship.  
Make your voice raise, my padawan maybe this time they will listen, before fear takes control of them.

I remained silence and tried to focus in my master's words, she was a Jedi and had trained with master Skywalker, but after Ben Solo had shown his true colors she went to exile and enrolled as a common teacher at the galactic school. I met her in one of my classes, she felt I had talent in the force and told me her secret, she trained me during four years, the fact we could feel the force remained a secret politicians and Jedis were not a suitable combination. Also she had seen what Ben Solo was capable of, giving any hint about another Jedi was dangerous and with master Skywalker disappearance it was even more dangerous.

-I will raise my voice to the senate, even if I have never been in touch with the resistance they are gonna need help sooner or later, the senate cannot keep ignoring they are our best hope.

-Well said, we are already approaching to Wing get ready is gonna be a long day.

-Indeed.


	2. In the Senate

We landed safely in Wing, and were greeted by Argh Dolo a nautolean the personal assistant of Canciller Polux.

-Greetings ambassador Nym and Mellora, we have been expecting your arrival with good news from Anheim.

-Greetings Argh Dolo, I am afraid we don't have enough good news, King Rygo won't sympathize with the republic unless the republic grants him control of the moon of Saimor. He wants a deal.

-Kings always greedy of power, our situation needs their cooperation and all they can think is of lands, I shall see this with the Canciller-he mumbled -My ladies I must get ready for the assembly - he made a bow and walk away.

They both installed in a little room the senate had disposed for them, they had to get changed for the assembly in the fancy dresses, once a teacher had told her politics and fashion are best friends you cannot be taken seriously in rags. Master Mellora changed in a dress that looked more as a cape with some embroidered details, me I picked up a light purple dress and put my hair in a ponytail and got make up done. I had used this dress in several occasions unfortunately I did not have many clothes after the attack in the New Republic I was just left with the things I had brought to the outer rim. It always made me sad remember how my home vanished from one day to another, but I knew I had to be serene this kind of feelings of attachments could lead me to the dark side. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

As we both walked through the large corridor of pale rose rocks we found an old classmate he was an ambassador as well.

-Mellora, Nym, long time no see you -said a tall boy with blond locks.

-Tristan -Mellora greeted -Is good to see you are safe and sound, we heard of the attack to the float.

-It was difficult, we still are not sure if it was the first order or just any adepts, we lost people -his gaze darkened.

-Tristan, we have to keep it together if we do nothing from here who will, there is still hope -said the young lady.

-Thanks Nym.

The truth was since they have been ambassadors, during this three months the results had been not quite satisfying for the senate. Attacks had taken place and a quarter of the ambassadors had passed away or disappeared attacks of the first order, they had destroyed new republic for a reason and that reason was so it was never to be rebuilt.

The session started and after some votes, the propositions began.

-Now is time for propositions or any affair that you wish to share with the senate -said Argh Dolo.

-Is time Nym -said Mellora

I nodded and pushed my button. Take a deep breath whispered to myself.

-The word for Ambassador Nym

-People from the senate and Canciller Polux, I wish to raise my voice as we cannot ignore anymore the first order is becoming a threat not just to the senate, but to any system that is not of their liking, we have seen what they can do six months ago when the New Republic was wiped out, who can guarantee us that this is not gonna happen again -the attention of the senate was in me -We have been separated for too long even before the attack, we must join forces with the resistance work together in order to fight against the first order and not fall into fear or despair. I propose a formal alliance with general Organa and its forces.

It was done, mumbling and a lot of voices raised from everywhere.

-Silence -screamed Argh Dolo.

-ambassador Nym -Canciller Polux was now addressing -I am aware the progress among the ambassadors has not reached their goals, but join the forces of general Organa will lead to more attacks of the first order.

-It is thanks to them that the starbase killer was destroyed and they keep doing efforts in searching for them, we cannot leave them alone in this fight, do we really want more sadness in our people to lose more planets, do not give into fear Canciller is what they want.

After the assembly nothing was arranged the Canciller was stubborn and full of fear. Back into our chamber.

-Is it possible a Sith Lord is here? or even that the canciller is a sith lord? -I asked my master.

-The canciller is not a sith lord, but he is full of fear, for what I do not know.

-Our next mission is already here, apparently they do not wish we stay any longer here -I handed out a paper to Mellora.

-It seems we are going to sector Darpa for help.

-The senate wants a clone army, but we need funds, they hope a merchant wants to be their sponsor, after that we have to go to Camino to see the cloners.

-Is gonna take ages to build a clone army -said Mellora -I sense to many obstacles.

-Maybe, we could go see Markus Flint.

-Flint, isn´t he an exclassmate that gave up politics for advanced robotics? -asked Mellora

-Yes, I have received word he has developed a new kind of droid, is not a droid as those in the clone wars, is more flexible in commands, its faster to build a droid than a clone, if we can give his technology to the resistance we could help.

-Our alliance is supposed to be with the senate.

-It is clear they will sit and do nothing, we must act and try to help, during all my training you said jedi must help people and have compassion. I want to help the resistance.

Master Mellora got up and walked around, it was dangerous to wander alone in the galaxy, but they had to give a try a horrible feeling something could happen had been bothering Master Mellora since their last mission.

-We will pretend to go to the Darpa section, but instead we will see Flint, where is he supposed to be?

-The only place no one would find him nor the senate nor the first order, Mustafar.

 

Nym´s only dress


	3. Racing to Mustafar

The next day, Mellora and Nym went early to prepare their ship, so they could go to Darpa looking for merchants in the commercial route.

 

-Ambassador Nym -cried a voice before they took flight

-Tristan, did you came to see us off?

-Not precisely, what you did yesterday required courage, but we are not sure this new senate is 100% worth of our trust, you now what I mean.

 

He suspected to the first order may be in the senate.

 -Carry on your mission as said, I know you tend to have a card under your sleeve and do things behind, they will be watching you -he gave a nod to master Mellora and got away from the platform.

 -He is warning us -said master Mellora.

 -Then we must hurry.

 

When the ambassador program began the only thing they were able to provide was a ship for five people that was equipped with a very simple laser in case of attack and some commodities food, first aid equipment and a shield. As the personal was low all the ambassadors had a companion assigned, they must know how to pilot as no captain will be on board, nor any security will be with them. The remaining security had  priority with the cancellier and the remaining former senator that were not in the Hosnian system.

 

-Master, I feel there is a small shuttle out there, since we parted.

-Tristan was right, we are being observed.

-Now what?

-Let´s get to Darpa, we can lose it there… -she was not able to finish her comment a small fighter appeared from nowhere.

-What, it was not even in the radar -cried Nym.

 

The fighter started shooting, and shoot the small shuttle.

 

-Well that fixes one of our problems.

 

The next shoot damaged the shield.

 

-Hang on, we can make a distraction in that asteroid, we are going to Mustafar first, I feel there must be company waiting for us in Darpa.

 -Roger -said Nym avoiding the laser beams and got to the asteroid they entered in a hole and went full speed -Get ready activating light speed, now.

  
Light speed was activated the second they got out the asteroid leaving the fighter behind. They appeared to be fine but some serious damage was done in the ship.

 

-There it is Mustafar, do you think we can make the landing? -asked Mellora

-Get your belt, is gonna be a rusty landing.

 

Indeed it was, they landed in not very welcoming environment.

 

 -Everything is orange -said Nym

-Mustafar is not a nice place padawan.

 

A sudden beep was heard, someone was trying to reach their communications.

 

-Identify yourselves -said a robotic voice.

-My name is Nym Bereth, our ship got damaged and we are looking for Markus Flint.

 

-Bereth Nym -said the voice.

-From the Intergalatic relations schools, class C5.

-Get off the ship -said the voice.

 

Both females got out and saw various figures coming a very peculiar one came to the front first, a man with messy ginger hair and big glasses and a very dirty apron, wearing gloves, he was taller than Nym.

 

-I remember you -said the ginger head looking closer to the petite girl.

-We used to be in the same class, you changed to robotics, but we still had contact, you send me this remember -taking our of her pocket a device showed a message of a droid, the project he had finished when graduating.

-I am glad is truly you -he finally said hugging her tightly

-Too tight Flint.

 

His attention got to the Twi´lek, - You were our teacher in one of our classes.

 

-You never finished to course, you had been in the class because of your family, not because of passion, nice to see you Flint.

 -Please come in -said the boy cheerfully.

 

Inside was a little much more comfortable it was a bit messy cables and parts everywhere, but better than outside.

 

-What brings you here? -he said setting a table.

-We need your help.

-You said your ship was damaged.

-We were attacked by a fighter, before arriving here -said master Mellora.

 

-A fighter? -a little terror was in his voice.

-Markus, the senate is blind to the threat of the First order the resistance may not be able to hold so long -Nym said.

-You are aware after graduation I just ran away, many people had been after my project and not precisely good people. I took all I had to a remote system then I heard of Mustafar having a droid factory, it is isolated as there was a rumour spread that it may explode due to its activity.

 -Markus Flint -interrupted Mellora -I was not able to have you long in my class, but you are a brilliant mind and fear will not lead you anywhere, we need as much help as possible -the tone of Mellora was serene and comforting.

 -I remember when I send you that message I never told you where I was, how did you find me?

-It took me very long to figure it out, you have a code overwritten.

-Is also my invention, it makes messages more difficult to be tracked -he shooked his head thinking -So about your proposal I need time  to decide, do you think anyone followed you?

-No -answered Nym

-I will help you with your ship, come I need to introduce you to someone.

 

They went to a corridor that led in a huge factory where droids were made, hundreds of them.

 

-You are already mass producing them -inquired Nym.

-A little, these are prototypes. Hey Bell come down here -Flint shouted to a person that was up checking the machines.

 

It was a girl, nice and pretty with  short blond hair and wearing goggles and a very fashionale outfit.

 

-Visitors Markus -she said with a smirk

-Yes, she is an old friend Nym and a teacher Mellora.

-Your exclassmates came very far away to visit. Hi my name is Bell.

-Their ship broke down, can you help me fix it, we can use some devices as a test.

-All right, I´ll go get my things and Taffy.

-Taffy? -suddenly a very big figure appeared behind a very tall and robust man with long black hair.

-I am Taffy nice to meet you.

-The pleasure is ours -said Nym -I see you have company -looking at Flint.

-They are inventors I met them travelling before coming here, just the best.

 

-I have Taffy, I´ll get going -replied Bell.

 

 

Bell´s outfit


	4. An unexpected detour

They spent two days in Mustafar, Flint´s work was magnificent the droids were better commanded and dependable, good weapons and trackers.

-This will help a lot in the battles -said Nym.  
-Yes, well I been thinking that I want my inventions not to stay in Mustafar, sooner or later someone else will get them and I don´t want them in the wrong hands.  
-You also have invented many interesting things -said Mellora -The codes, the devices, the republic has very old technology and the first order is just better, this could give us a break.

-Do you have contact with the resistance -asked Bell.  
-Barely, the senate is not very friendly with them so they have forbid us to have a relation with them -said sadly Nym -we have a hint of their headquarters, we want to go there and talk to them, if you accept we can speak to them about you and this.  
-It seems fair -said Bell -to first search for them we cannot go the entire galaxy carrying all this.  
-Did you not have a mission? -asked Taffy.  
-We do, it is strange but we have not been contacted.  
-Transmissions are not allowed in here -said Bell -Not from the outside.  
-They must think something happened to us -said Mellora.  
-If they are searching for us, the harder it will be to contact the resistance.  
-Flint, I think is time we show them what we have done with their ship.

The ship looked the same from the outside, but from the inside it was different they had installed a new shield and a new weapon discrete but functional, also for communications they installed a code breaker that could be blocked and unblocked no one not even the senate will be able to know about it, the radar was amplified for low wave transmissions and the propulsor was upgraded so it was faster.

-We had a decent ship, but this is marvelous.  
-Good job Flint -congratulated Mellora.  
-And something else -Flint got a blue box from the ground. -I do not only make droids for combat and technology, this is something I have been working on is a servant droid, Taffy programed it so it can fix the ship and also to help you in daily life.

-But it is a box? -said Nim  
-He is special -interrupted Taffy giving a tap to the box the droid took form, a blue droid greeted them.  
-TEX-4, at your service.  
-Is amazing -said Nym.  
-You fly alone, I thought a bit of help may be handy, he is also synchronized with the ship when you land just tap and he will be back to be a box, even if someone entered the ship they won´t find it and also in case you need to escape he can have the ship ready to leave.

-This is the communicator -Bell gave them two necklaces with what it looked like a stone -To the sight it looks like a nice accessory, but it is the communicator press it and TEX-4 will answer your commands like having the ship ready for a quick escape or shutting the system of the ship.

-The three of you are brilliant minds, the resistance needs you -said Mellora thanking them and slightly bowing.

-We must leave, the sooner the better -said Nym -I owe you one Flint.

-You will owe me a lot Nym, if this works.  
-I won´t because you will be famous -she giggled and waved entering the ship.

-This coordinates should take us close to the resistance.

-TEX-4 do we have our course.  
-Course stablished initiating flight.

They went into light speed and arrived near Hoth a planet with an old rebel alliance base. They were orbiting around the planet when the radar started the receive a signal.

-No -said Mellora tapping rapidly TEX-4 head.  
-Mellora, that ship is way too big to be an x-wing.  
-Is the first order, it seems we are looking for the same thing.  
-We must get out -Nym tried to activate the speed light, but it was no use their systems went off -We are being gravitated to them.  
-Mellora if we get captured by the first order, do you think they´ll find out….  
-That we use the force, maybe, Nym listen to me remember the training I gave you to lock your thoughts -Nym nodded -You have to use it now, do not let them into your head I sense a dark force inside and I have felt it before, he must not find out about Flint, I will take my lightsaber, if he is in there, he is totally going to recognize me.  
-Master.  
-Nym, the force is strong in you do not let him in your head.

 

Their ship got to the hangar and the systems activated, communications were blocked and TEX-4 looked like a box, it was time to see if Flints and company technology were enough. The platform was opened Nym and Mellora walked down an army of troopers already welcoming them.

-Well, well what has the fishing got for us a rebel ship? -said happily a ginger wearing a black coat, to his surprise no rebels were inside but people from the senate, Master Mellora had her hoodie on, so they might not recognize her.

-Ambassador Nym -he said coming closer -such a surprise we don´t receive diplomats very often. I am general Hux.

-Is my first time in a First Order shuttle

He started surrounding her, her hands were up she was wearing beige trousers a belt, high brown boots a white long sleeve shirt and a blue vest and the necklace Bell had given her, no weapons or else.

-And who could she be -referring to Mellora.

-She is my maid, please do not harm her.

-Oh my dear, we are not planning to harm any of you, on the contrary you are welcomed to our command shuttle, I am confident our great leader will be pleased to talk to you, come this way -he said pointing to follow him.

While walking Nym could feel something cold that was in those walls, anger, confusion, hate a turmoil of emotions. Nothing she had ever sensed, not that she had met many sith lords before, her master knew Kylo Ren was on board. Suddenly in a corner a masked faced with a helmet appeared it was him tall, black clothes.

-This is Kylo Ren, you must have heard of him -he said trying to be annoyingly diplomatic -May I introduce you to ambassador Nym and her maid, just got captured.

-They should go to interrogation first -said Kylo.  
-Patience, supreme leader is willing to meet the girl that raised her voice days ago in the senate to form an alliance with the resistance, was it not that which brought you here ladies? -showing and smile he opened a door, Nym could feel the look of Kylo Ren behind her back, remember your training Nym repeated herself.

Mellora was right they were looking for the resistance. They entered a large dark and cold room a communicator was in front of them. General Hux approached to it and quickly a figure appeared a long dark, old man was in front.

-Supreme leader Snoke -said Hux saluting -We have diplomatic guests, ambassador Nym.

-So you are the ambassador that wishes an alliance with the resistance, young and foolish girl, the first order will rule the galaxy and will control everything, your efforts are pathetic -he said smoothly.

-We won´t let another empire rise, there is still hope in the resistance -said Nym gathering all her courage.

Snoke started laughing -truly foolish, there is no hope silly girl just the dark side. General Hux -he called -Make ambassador Nym send a message to the senate tomorrow. You will tell them to surrender all their efforts and be the first order pawns, is the only choice they have or they shall be destroyed.

-Yes, supreme leader -replied Hux.

-Wait, suddenly the supreme leader looked to where Mellora was standing, without moving, face down still in her hoodie. -Take of your cape -commanded.

Mellora took of the cape.

-What a surprise Master Mellora, it has been many years.  
-You have not changed Snoke -Kylo Ren remained silent at the back.  
-Supreme leader -asked Hux  
-A jedi knight in front of us, I thought we had finished with most of them, but you remain.  
-I went to exile since that day -now she was looking at Kylo Ren.  
-And you are trying to help the ambassador get to the resistance, such a pity your plan failed, take her prisoner.  
-She must be executed at once -shouted Kylo Ren.  
-Patience, my apprentice I think she can be used for a while. Separate cells General Hux.

The transmission ended.

A bunch of troopers got inside taking Nym to her cell and preparing her to send her a message, she gaze to Mellora Kylo Ren was escorting her to her cell, in case she wanted to attack.

-Do not let them inside your head, look for a way to escape -whispered Mellora to her mind.

 

  

Nym and Mellora in this chapter


	5. The message

Her cell was small, with a tiny window, cold very grey. The troopers had just dumped her and no one had returned, she sat in the mini bed just a plank with a blanket to get a hold of herself, she had just found a way to help the resistance and got captured, what a failure. At least it seemed none of them suspected she could use the force, but with no lightsaber or way to use the force, her chances of getting out where dim.

Some hours passed and the door opened it was Kylo Ren. He stand looking at her. None spoke.

-Where is master Mellora?  
-Alive… for the time being -replied

Nym was not completely assured, but she could feel her master, he had not killed her yet.

-You knew, she was a jedi?  
-She told me, but I kept her secret.  
-Are you a jedi?  
-No, I am a diplomat -Kylo started walking

-I don´t believe that -he said approaching, Nym got up he was grabbing her with the force, she could not move, but she could not fight him, she could not risk. Then it started he looked at her from behind the mask he was entering her mind. She knew repelling him would not help, but showing him selective thoughts would, she showed him shots from the school, from their missions as ambassador and the senate, boring things, but without thinking another memory popped the one of her parents, her life in Coruscant, a Republic that did not exist anymore.

He left her and she fell into the cold floor.

-A survivor of Coruscant -he said releasing her Nym was coughing in the floor, desperate for some air.

-I told you I am no jedi.

-No, you seem not -satisfied he turned around and left the room.

She had succeeded in not letting him see far from those memories, nothing of Flint or her jedi training. He still suspected, but for the time being she was safe, retrieving master Mellora and getting out was a priority.

Meanwhile general Hux had their ship searched.

-Nothing valuable, general -informed a trooper -just orders to go to Camino and Darpa.

-Excellent, the senate is disorganized as predicted, not even six months have helped them, they are lost. Prepare the communications to the senate from the bridge, bring ambassador Nym.

In Mellora´s cell, Kylo Ren appeared.

-You are even more confused than the last time I saw you Ben Solo -she said calmly as he entered.

Kylo Ren took out his lightsaber

\- You were fool in getting out of exile -he got closer -And you became a teacher.

-So you have already gone to see Nym -she remained calm and did not turned to see him.  
-Yes, she is your padawan, is she not? -he pointed his saber.  
-She was my student and now I accompany her in missions.  
-Who else knows you are a jedi?  
-Only her.  
-Where is Skywalker?  
-I do not know Ben Solo, in exile he is too -she gazed at him.

A bit of rage got hold of Kylo Ren hitting a nearby wall with his lightsaber.

-I will get what I want, if you are of no use this is your end and also of that girl.

Kylo Ren left the room, walking to the bridge, Hux was ready for their transmission.

-Bring her in -commanded, Nym was seated in front of a communicator some soldiers around her-Lets begin, shall we -he started walking around her hands behind his back -Ask the senate for surrender just like the supreme leader told you earlier, we can be merciful if they do that -he stopped next to Nym

The signal was on and an hologram appeared it was Canciller Polux, the senate signal was being intercepted during an assembly General Hux started talking.

-This is General Hux from the first order command, I greet the senate and wish to inform we have captured ambassador Nym and her accompany, please listen carefully she has a message for all of you.

-This is ambassador Nym confirming I have been captured by the first order to inform you to surrender to them -a pause -But I ask you not to, they want us to fear them, we have to fight them back in any way we can´t, we do not need another empire, we must be strong and remain together, do not send help to rescue, instead gather forces and ...-a red light appeared Kylo Ren´s lightsaber was in her neck -It is over -she thought to herself.

-Cut the transmission -shouted Hux suddenly hitting her of the chair -You were supposed to ask for surrender, to follow my orders -he kneeled in front of her grabbing her shirt

-I do not follow orders, not from you -she defied him.

-Get off Hux, I´ll finish her, we can show her head to the senate -Kylo tried to approach   
-No! -Hux shouted letting her go -She is a hostage, the Republic will send a rescue team, we can get more information, we are keeping her -Hux got up troopers help her up and pointing at her with their weapons. 

Hux got closer again.

-We will send another message tomorrow, this time I will give you a script -he threatened his eyes showing anger-If you do not follow I will have Kylo finish you.


	6. Waiting

After this transmission the senate was on chaos.

-We must send help, track the signal  
-No, it is a trap -another man protested -Besides she doesn´t want to be saved.  
-Order, the canciller is to speak -asked Argh Dolo the Canciller standing from his seat.  
-It is indeed unfortunate the situation of the ambassador, now we discover why we had not received news from her mission to Camino. We do not have the power to rescue her, I am afraid I will follow ambassador´s Nym wishes, we won´t send help -there was a lot of murmuring in the senate, but in a particular seat.

-Tristan - said a man looking at the angry look in his blond friend face.  
-Quick Lorn, we have to act -Tristan and the other man, left the senate and went to a chamber and locked themselves in. 

-Communications please -the man activated a device the hologram of general Organa appeared.  
-General Organa -salute  
-Mister Tristan Kalore, we just received the message.  
-She had a plan to help the resistance. Can you track the signal?  
-This situation is unfortunate, we cannot risk that much for one person.  
-General Organa she can help I know -Tristan was begging -Also she was not captured alone.  
-What do you mean?  
-Master Mellora is with her.  
-Master Mellora? -Leia Organa seemed surprised by the name -Are you speaking of a Twi´Lek? -the name was familiar, the kid Luke had trained years ago  
-Yes, she was a teacher in the outer rim in our school, she told me the truth about her after I followed them time ago curious of why they disappeared so often. I know she is a jedi and Nym is her padawan.  
-This changes things, we will try to search the signal -Leia was already ordering for some staff to gather -Tristan you must leave Wing at once, is not safe there.  
-I will go to the base -the transmission ended.

Nym was trying to think in a way out imagining all possibilities and not knowing how far the hangar was. The door opened again, it was a soldier not Kylo Ren. 

-Your meal -he said laying a tray Nym had and idea.

-Excuse me -she said gently the soldier turned around Nym stopped him with the force for a brief moment and whispered  
-After you leave you will start a fire in the bridge and leave me your weapon. 

The soldier hesitated, but obeyed and left his weapon in the floor in front of her walking outside the cell. A distraction she thought will give her time, using Jedi tricks was easy she got an apple from the tray and gave it a bite, she waited by the door for the signal holding the weapon making sure the cameras could not see she had it.

In the bridge the soldier entered, Hux was busy arranging communications. The soldier took a kind bomb and threw in a central console. The fire started that console was in charge of lights because they went off. Nym estimated the time, everything went dark she shoot at the door and it opened.

One out she had to hurry and find Mellora she could feel her presence on the other side of the corridor. She encountered some troopers shooting them they fell and continued running some other appeared she used the force to throw some things at them.

Alarms had been activated, General Hux was desperate trying to repair the console. Someone is using the force -thought Kylo Ren feeling a disturbance he was in the middle of a corridor. Anger flourished he took his lightsaber out hitting a nearby wall

-I knew it, she is a Jedi too -he started running he knew where was she going.

-This is it -Nym said shooting to the door -Master quick   
-What did you do? -Mellora was ready to get out  
-I used the force  
-I told you not to - taking out the light saber to repel shootings from the troopers that were coming  
-Sorry master, but we must go to the hangar, which way?  
-I think this side -said Mellora jumping to a bridge Nym followed her.

They both froze when they jumped, Kylo Ren was waiting for them light saber on. He did not hesitate and started attacking master Mellora Nym shoot at him but he repelled them.

-She was not your padawan? -he said containing Mellora.  
-I lied -she kicked him and gain space, using the force she threw a container towards him.

Nym was attacking some more soldiers.

-Nym keep running, the ship -Mellora and her entered another room.  
-TEX-4 -she commanded grabbing her necklace -Get the ship ready for escape. A metallic tube fell Kylo was again after them they could see the hangar a few steps from where they standed.  
-You won't go anywhere, guards seal the entrance! -shouted Kylo.

Nym used the force to stop the doors and shoot more troopers, but more kept coming. Kylo Ren was battling with her master, she had to help her, she shoot to Kylo but he used the force to take her weapon, master Mellora tried to hit him, but he’s light saber crossed in the way stabbing her.

-No!- cried Nym.

-Run to the ship, retrieve my light saber with the force -were Mellora´s last words while she fell, Nym could hardly breath but managed to ran with all her forces, Kylo Ren looking at her from the mask, Nym grabbing the light saber and using it to make her way.

-TEX-4, get ready - she could feel her eyes watery, she reached the ship in the middle of the shooting trying to take cover with the light saber. The hangar was opened she took flight the moment she stopped on it.

But it was not over, fighters were already out aiming at the ship, an orange and black X-wing shoot down a caza, it was the resistance, they had come.

-communication retrieved -said the droid.  
-Ambassador Nym, Poe Dameron follow us we will get you out of here, turn light speed in 10 secs. 

She followed and the small fleet of X-wings was able to escape.

Kylo Ren was hurrying to the bridge.

-She managed to escape -said Hux -this soldier, another traitor -anger in his voice.  
-She is a Jedi and used a trick - replied her master is death I must inform Master Snoke.

He hesitated to the communications room and kneeled in front of the huge hologram.

-Master a new Jedi has appeared.  
-Where is master Mellora ?  
-I killed her,she attempted to protect her padawan -Snoke meditated Kylo was looking to the floor.  
-So another girl that can use the force has appeard, with the other girl and master Skywalker we already have three jedis - Snoke remained silent - You must find her and destroy her before she can get a padawan or retrieve Skywalker.  
-She could come to the dark side, she has attachments I have seen her mind -Snoke made a pause before he could answer.  
-Search for her, but if you cannot seduce her to the dark side dispose of the girl.  
-Yes master.


	7. With the resistance

It had been an agitated flight, Nym was following Poe´s X-Wing until a planet was at view a grey and green planet.

 

-Ambassador, Welcome to the resistance base in Corrux -said Poe through communications.

 

They landed in a camp deep in a forest, the base was located in an island. Nym was feeling extremely tired and sad. She still could give credit to what had happened, but Master Mellora´s lightsaber hanging in her hip told her it was true. Her master was gone in the hands of Kylo Ren while trying to escape, such a failure she told herself she was trained in jedi arts but was not strong enough yet.

 

She came down of her ship, to her surprise it was already a bunch of people ready to welcome them.

 

-Nym -shouted a voice.

-Tristan -she ran to greet him, he embraced her.

-I was worried after the transmission, I am sorry I did not tell you.

-You know the resistance -Tristan nodded -And you send for me,  thank you -she embraced him back.

 

Tristan gave her some space and both started walking towards the others.

 

-Ambassador Nym, good to see you are safe and sound -said Poe.

-Mister Dameron I am grateful for your help, I owe the resistance.

-Mr. Kalore told us you may have valuable information for us -said a voice behind, a woman appeared to greet her, it was General Organa.

-General, I am pleased to meet you and I have good news for you.

 

They all went into a quarter more people came in, Nym showed them with the aid of TEX-4 the droids and some of the technologies of Markus Flint.

 

-This can give us some advantage in this war, general -said Poe.

-Since the army of the Republic was wiped down, our men have fallen in various occasions leaving us with limited resources, I am not fond of the idea of droids, but they should serve well this are different from those separatists used to have long ago.

 

-Where can we find this friend of yours? -asked Leia.

-He is currently in the Mustafar system, he has restored and old droid factory.

-Ambassador Nym, contact him we can bring him here.

-But how are we going to bring the droids? -inquire Poe.

-We do not large ships, but we have an space pirate that can help get the droids here, Mr. Dameron get in contact with Finn he is good friends with Maz Kanata.

-Right away.

-I will contact Flint with TEX-4 and tell him who is going to go to Mustafar -said Nym.

-You have done well ambassador, everyone back to your duties, Nym we need to speak in private, Mr. Kalore come with us.

 

They went into another chamber.

 

-Nym, Tristan told me you and your master were travelling together, but you arrived on your own. What happened to Mellora? 

Nym hesitated a little and bowed her head -She fell to Kylo Ren -Tristan and Leia looked at each other.

-Master Mellora was a good student to my brother, her sacrifice won´t be in vain -Leia put a hand on Nym´s shoulder, she lifted her head.

-You knew her? -she seemed confused -That means?

-I knew she was a jedi too -interrupted Tristan - and also that during school she trained you.

-Tristan -she was surprised.

-Nym you are in grave danger -continued Leia -The last thing the first order needs is another jedi coming out of nowhere 

-Another? -said Nym still looking puzzled.

 

Leia told her what had  happened six months ago in the starkiller base,  with bb-8 carrying the map that led to luke Skywalker and about Rey.

 

-Are there any other jedis?

-Not that we know -said Leia -there will always be people who are sensitive to the force, in other times they would have been taken by the jedi knights to train, but since my son betrayed Luke all the new trainees were killed along with some other more advanced, your master was wise to disappear and take a padawan.

-But I could not save her -she replied sadly.

-I believe she was proud of you and if it meant that you both were killed or just one she would be the one, you brought us hope Nym and we owe you.

-Tristan -addressed Nym he had been quiet during this time -Should I let the senate know I am alive?

-Probably, but you will be an easy target for the first order, I don´t think they are gonna let you live -he started wandering around -Maybe we should send her to master Skywalker -suggested.

-Tristan I really want to meet master Skywalker -interrupted Nym  -But I feel I should go back to the senate, we still need support for the resistance.

-Is dangerous, we do not know if any sith lord is infiltrated.

-Is worth the risk -she insisted  Tristan did not answer.

-You are so stubborn, is that also a jedi feature?

-Maybe.

  
  


Leia agreed they both will go back to the senate, they sent a message to canciller Polux office informing she was rescued by the resistance and that she would be attending the assembly soon. They stayed for a few more days in Corrux, Markus Flint had received the message and was waiting for Finn and Maz Kanata arrival. Nym´s dream of finally being able to help the resistance was coming true, General Organa was an amazing woman, even though at times she seemed sad and lonely, her own son had murdered her husband she thought, she kept herself busy working. The resistance was very busy and short in staff Tristan and Nym had agreed that they would take again the case to the senate about the alliance, Leia was confident this time the force may be in their favour.

 

Nym and Tristan arrived to Wing in a very busy day, many systems had come that day to the assembly as word got to them that ambassador Nym would be attending.

 

-There´s so many people -said Nym to Tristan while walking in the corridor.

-You seem to have made an impression -whispered Tristan.

-Ambassadors -it was canciller Polux both made a bow -I am happy to see you managed to escape safely of the First Order base, an extraordinary achievement.

-Thank you Canciller, I was very lucky the resistance was near.

-Today everyone seems in a good mood, since the incident of the Republic very few systems had accepted our invitation to come, but I am pleased to see many today.

 

The assembly began Argh Dolo, greeted the crowd and started with the agenda, but was rapidly interrupted by the representative of the Both System, Ludo Jubnik a tall dark skin man with long dark hair in many braids.

 

-Canciller the committee of the Krant system did not come here to discuss your trivial matters -his voice was loud and confident. We need solutions to the First Order, my planet and many other systems of the Medium border have lost many children in the past years in hands of the first order. Many children had been kidnapped by the first order so they were trained to be troopers. 

 

-I came here to present the favour of all the Both system to the resistance -he was now gazing to Nym and Tristan.

-Representative Jubnik -said the canciller -I understand the urgency of this matter and appreciate the offering, but we are not in terms with General Organa.

-Yet -interrupted Nym standing from her seat  -Gentleman in the court about a week ago my ship was captured by the first order, they are satisfied the Republic is disorganized and weak to their eyes, for that gives them power to continue their task. The Resistance needs our help and cooperation, I ask again canciller, senators, representatives to consider an alliance with General Organa and her troops.

 

A general applause began. The canciller did not seem happy, he was not a sith lord, but he had been threatened by the first order. A thin woman with a very elegant attire took the word, she was Misha Han the queen of a planet near the outer rim, her planet was in the middle of a very important commercial route, they were known as traders.

 

-My planet is already having struggles as the first order keeps interfering with the trades, I support ambassador Nym´s motion, a former alliance shall be signed.

-Naboo, will also support this alliance -queen Yana spoke -Our planet resources are being taken for the first order weapons and our men have not been able to put a stop, I will not have my people working for them.

  
After a while the canciller had no choice but to submit the motion to votation, the result was positive most systems were ready to join forces and give the resistance what they needed.

 

     

Leia Organa, Queen Misha Han, Queen Yana and Tristan


	8. To Drokal

In the galaxy when to New Republic was founded, many systems had monarchy and  so it continued even if they were part of the senate for commercial and law matters, each planet could have their own government like Naboo.

 

After the agitated assembly, Tristan and Nym went directly to their ship so TEX-4 could communicate them with General Organa and tell her the good news. In the afternoon they returned to the small rooms the senate provided a pale man, black hair in a braid with and attire very similar to the one queen Misha Yan was wearing earlier was in front of Nym´s door.

 

-Ambassador -he kneeled -Misha Han greets you and wishes to have a private reunion with you, Mr. Kalore and some other representatives tomorrow morning.

 

Tristan and Nym changed looks and agreed to join.

-My queen has given me orders to give the ambassador a present for bringing us hopes -he showed her a box he had behind. Nym was surprised and made a bow thanking the representative, the man retired.

-Let´s see what it has inside -Tristan said opening the door.

-Do you think is a bomb or something?

-No, but we have to make sure.

 

Nym opened the box a beautiful wooden box, with many carvings in red and gold.

 

-She sent me clothes -while taking out of the box plenty of very nice and elegant outfits.

-I am impressed -said Tristan taking a look to a dress -She knows you hardly have any clothes, considering you have wore that dress like every time we go in the senate -he was right she was wearing again the only decent dress she had the purple.

 

They inspected the box but nothing else was inside and nothing of potential harm. They also found a note were the location of the reunion was to be held and also a request General Organa was to be in there.

 

The next day they attended the ship of Misha Han, with the company of TEX-4. It was a huge ship with a complete crew, elegant and full of details from the inside, coming from a trading planet was an advantage they could have anything they wanted in the galaxy.

 

-Ambassadors -a girl received them -Welcome -she showed them the way to a small living room  queen Misha Han, queen Yana and other two people were already sitting.

-Nym and Tristan -began Misha Han -I have summoned you here to discuss our plans with the resistance and audience with general Organa.

 

Nym made a signal to TEX-4 to come to the center and Tristan gave him a device. Right now the droid was a safe channel, General Organa was in the hologram, the leaders salute her and the negotiations began, general Organa trusted them and told them their current plans and also the building of the droid army.

 

-I am indeed grateful for your support -said Leia.

-We want to put an end to this, the galaxy has been for too long in war -replied the queen of Naboo.

-We can provide weapons to you -said Misha Han -but these are old and need power, they need an adegan crystal.

-But most crystals were destroyed in the empire days -said Leia.

-We have found that Drokal has crystals, we need them to cooperate.

-The last time I was there king Rygo did not had intentions to collaborate, he wants a moon -said Nym.

-You must try again -said Leia -for the sake of this mission you must convince him.

-Is he aware the planet has crystals?

-Is a secret -replied Misha Han -He won´t let the first order know, but if we can make a trade -she made one of her servants approach with a box inside gems and gold.

-Will that be enough? -asked Tristan

-He is a greedy king and has debts with the gamblers.

-All right I will go to Drokal again to see King Rygo and make a trade with him if necessary -said Nym.

-Very well, in exchange for your help -said Leia -I will send droids to Naboo and a team, we have to regain the control of the planet.

 

The transmission ended and Nym had to get ready to go to Drokal.

 

-I am coming with you -protested Tristan.

-You must stay here, you have to negotiate for General Organa.

-The first order is out there looking for you.

-I am capable of taking care of myself, I will land somewhere near the capital city and will make the visit short I will be back soon.

-I strongly disagree.

-I will be fine.

 

She departed the afternoon to Drokal with TEX-4, wearing dark grey pants, a white turtle neck blouse and a dark grey vest with a lighter grey cape, she arrived to the planet it was late she would have to wait till morning to request an audience. 

 

Nym would be spending the night aboard her ship which was in a forest outside the main city, but she was hungry and decided to go search for food.

 

-Stay with the ship TEX- 4, I have the communicator and the light saber with me just in case, I won´t take long.

 

She walked to the city even if late there was a lot of people in the streets, many merchants and some cantines. She stopped in a nearby post looking at some junk and crystals, some were not valuable, very colorful and brilliant,  but there was a strange one.

 

-Excuse me sir what kind of crystal is that?

-Oh you have a good eye my lady, this is a very rare crystal -he waved so she could get closer -It is an adegan crystal, kathracite -he whispered in a low voice.

-How much for it? -she asked.

-Rare and expensive they are, a thousand druggat for the lady.

-A thousand? 

-Yes, if you cannot pay for them, leave -replied the man in an irritated tone, he was small old and with a weird face, green skin and full of wrinkles.

Nym hesitated, took a deep breath and let the force flow, he knew something the planet had crystals, maybe it won´t be necessary to audience with King Rygo -Perhaps you happen to have more of them?

-Perhaps, I have -he told her to see him next morning in the outside of the capital.

  
  


Nym felt it was ok and agreed, the man took his things and disappeared from the streets. While she continued to walk a weird feeling made her had a shiver, she turned around feeling herself followed. A few more steps entered a canteen to buy some food, she sat in the counter eating some kind of meat and vegetables. She was watching the people, many humans and other races being cheerful around maybe because of liqueur. When a voice behind her said.

 

-You did not order a drink? -a tall pale man wearing a black coat was looking at her. He had freckles a thick scarf around his neck covering half of his face, a pair of 

Nym stared at him a little -I did, but the barman seems busy with that group -pointing at some people who started singing.

-May I sit? -he asked politely.

-I guess -she pretended not to be very interested in the man, something was just not right. None of them spoke, Nym finished her food when to barman finally gave her drink.

-I am sorry for the delay -he apologized.

-No problem, I am done anyway -she took the glass swallow almost all the liquid, she took some coins from her pocket and put around her cloak, specially to hide her lightsaber.

-Good night -she said to the barman and the man, who was eating some bread she gazed him very fast and could see he had a scar on his face. Their looks crossed for a minute, Nym rushed out of the place.

 

She basically ran a few streets to make sure he had not followed her, her heart racing at high speed.

  
-Calm down -she whispered and took some time to calm herself and secure with the force, reassuring there was no danger she rushed out to the forest to the ship, if everything went well tomorrow night she would be back in wing.

 

  

Nym´s dress at the meeting and outfit while staying in Drokar

   

Queen Yana / Queen Misha / Leia Organa

 


	9. Gambling

Nym hardly slept that night, the man she had encountered at the bar had left an impression, he was weird, she felt like it was not their first encounter. 

At dawn she contacted Misha Han and Tristan.

-It is a good chance -said Misha Han -Maybe King Rygo is not aware of these new mines.  
-It could be a trap -doubted Tristan.  
-Go and see him -commanded queen Misha -If not ask for an audience with king Rygo in the afternoon. May a good outcome be obtained and I will send a shuttle for the crystal with my servants and my best captain as soon as your communications reach us again.  
-I shall go then -Nym farewell and went to find the man.

As indicated Nym walked outside the city, he was there waiting there, small and even uglier in the day with his green wrinckled skin he gave her an smile.

-The lady attended -he said politely  
-Yes, how should I address to you?  
-Djinn -said the man.  
-I am Nym

He walked her to a cave and turned on a lamp -We have to go down -The cave was very dark, they walked a few steps, there was an entrance a heavy metal door was built behind it a long staircase. They went down for about half an hour, until some small lights started glittering.

-Adegan crystals -mumbled Nym.  
-This is a small mine, maybe more are out there, I found this long ago before king Rygo lost his mind and kicked me out of the palace.  
-You have met him?  
\- I used to serve his majesty´s court but he became greedy and stopped caring for his people, I sell junk and crystals to merchants to survive and have kept this mine in secret, this mine has both adegan crystals and some other of value they serve me for trade.

He stopped in front of a huge adegan crystal as tall as Nym.

-I must confess my surprise, in your interest in the little piece -Djinn took from his pocket the Crystal Nym had seen last night.

-I need some of this Crystal and I am willing to pay for it.  
-Any purpose? -inquired Djinn..  
-To put a stop to the first order -answered Nym.  
-King Rygo is afraid of them, so he secured himself in the castle, he is never going to help the Republic -he wandered around the cave -Then it was fate I encounter you yesterday. -he smiled again -How much money do you have?

Nym got a device out and showed him a projection of the gems and gold Misha Han gave her.

-That is worthy -cried Djinn for all that money he had not seen in his life, except maybe in king Rygo´s vault -I could be a better trader with those gems.  
-How much crystal can you provide me with that money?  
-As much as needed -he replied -But payment first  
-I will give you half and the other half when the shuttle comes for the crystal.  
-Is a deal -he said happily extending his hand.

-I need to contact my sponsor -corresponding she excused and asked TEX-4 to contact Misha Han. The arrangements were settled for the shuttle to come to Drokar, it took all the morning and afternoon organize it so it was as secret as possible.

-I should get going -said Nym to Djinn after having a meal.  
-Important business?  
-Yes I have some pending things  
-Here -Djinn extended his hand and gave her the crystal he had at the post.  
-Is it ok, for me to have it -Nym took it.  
-I have a feeling you might need it -he smiled.  
-Thank you Djinn -she secured it in her pocket.  
-My pleasure, may the force be with you -he farewelled.

Nym went back to the city for some provisions, while walking in the streets she felt the shiver again down her spine. She turned around no one was there, just the people in the street.

-I have to hurry -she bought some more things and hurried back to her ship.

She was walking to the forest, footsteps, she was being followed. Trying to distract whoever was following her she took a narrow path that lead to the river. Suddenly she heard it, the sound of a light saber being activated.

-We see each other again -a deep voice said behind her.  
-Who are you? -Nym hand on her hip ready to activate her lightsaber. Without getting an answer she was already defending herself, a red light in front of her face encountering the green light of her saber. The man with the black cloak and the scarf she had seen at the canteen gazing upon her.

She managed to gain some distance, that red saber, the cross, the same red lighted saber that took down her master.

-No way, Kylo Ren -her eyes were wide open. She had never seen his face before and during the interrogation he was wearing a helmet, but now his presence revealed everything the shiver she felt was the anger, hate, confusion in him.

-Ambassador, we meet again -he started moving -You are a good liar, you swore you were not a jedi.  
-Everyone lies to survive.

He started attacking again and the battle started. She was dodging, he was good with the saber, but not exceptional, maybe she had a chance.

-You have attachments, I saw your family the one of the Republic, how about embracing the feeling you want revenge on me, on the first order for taking your family, your friends and your Master -he shouted.

He was right, she missed them, master Mellora had told her jedi do not mourn the death, they do not miss, they feel the force and are happy because they are now part of it. Nym felt some tears going down her cheek. Master Mellora sacrificed herself for her, she would not betray her.

She ran towards an old bridge the river was down plenty of water and pointy rocks, a long fall, Kylo followed her.

-Come with me, you can achieve great things in the dark side -he cried -Master Snoke will welcome you -his look dark and his hand in a fist like if he was in control, like he had power.

-I am not going to fall, is true I miss them, but this is the right path. I will always be a Jedi.

-Then this is it -he was coming to attack her again, she waited until he was close enough and cut down the bridge they were in the middle of it. It cracked and both of them fell from it.

A horrible pain hit her side, the water was cold and the flow of the water fast, she kept bumping into rocks aching. Finally she felt herself falling, maybe a waterfall?

She got hitted against the ground, wet and muddy, she was inside a subterranean cave her arm was bleeding, her lightsaber nowhere to be seen. With effort she got on her feet, it was dark, but a dim light could be seen through some rocks, she turned around to see a black cloak behind a rock, slowly she approached it was Kylo Ren, he was bleeding from his head unconcious. A silver sparkle started glittering.

Nym ran to get it, it was his light saber. She took it with both hands and approached again to Kylo Ren, he was still breathing. I should kill him -she thought standing close to him.

-Maybe you should -whispered a voice -I will reward you. Nym felt cold all of a sudden, she was standing there he was defenseless, a piece of cake...

-No, I won't be like them -Nym got her necklace out of her vest -TEX-4 -ordered 

-Track my signal and get here as fast as you can.


	10. An unexpected prisoner

He felt a pain in his head something oppressed him, a bandage. His hands unable to move as well as his feet realizing he was cuffed, also his body ached. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around he was sitting in a chair, chained in it. An unfamiliar place, he was in a ship, a droid was in front of him pointing him with a weapon.

-He’s awake -a robotic voice informed.

Nym came in.

-Ambassador -she said nothing and stand near, she was hurt, one of her arms showed several cuts and the other showed a bandage she was wearing dark pants and a sleeveless black shirt -Where am I? -he asked.  
-My ship -she replied.  
-Where are we going?  
-None of your business -she answered coldly.

Kylo looked for his belt, Hux had a tracker device in it, he was not fond of the idea but it was useful. He realized he was not wearing his cloak, his belt was gone, in fact he was not dressed in black instead he was using a pilot suit.

-My clothes! -he demanded.  
-They were wet and I asked TEX-4 to search you. A tracker device he said was in your belt, that was a good one but we threw it away in the river with the rest of your clothes.   
-You want me as hostage -he leaned forward.  
-Mistake you are now a prisoner of the resistance - he gave her an ill look -And just in case you want to try anything that thing in your back will electrocute you -she pointed out.

Kylo felt something metallic in his back.

-You could kill me? -he suggested looking at her, Nym stared back.  
-I am showing you compassion.  
-Compassion?  
-That is what a Jedi does, you should know. You were once a Jedi knight.  
-Compassion is weakness -he said angrily -That was what led to the empire downfall  
-Maybe, but was not compassion what Darth Vader showed Luke Skywalker? -she looked at him -because he knew it was the right thing something only a true Jedi will do -she finished.  
-It was a moment of weakness of sentiment -he replied anger in his tone  
-You accept it or not, Darth Vader returned to be Anakin Skywalker in that moment, because there was still good in him, to save his son -she yelled back.  
-Do not speak of him like you understand, I am stronger than Darth Vader I will not let that happen again. 

Nym looked at him and felt the inner confusion, he was denying all good in him, desperately trying to hold to the dark side.

-Your arm -Nym said kneeling in front of him.  
-What for? -Nym showed him a needle   
-It is a sedative, it will put you to sleep for a couple of hours, I am not risking you figure out the location of the resistance.

Kylo Ren did not move, he kept looking at her, slim, honey eyes, a bruise on her left cheek she was good looking he thought. He extended both arms, since he had cuffs and let her administer the sedative. Gently she put some sanitizer and administer it. 

He was too tired and had spent many sleepless nights lately, he would gain back strength and destroy her. The sedative took some minutes to work, TEX-4 made sure he was completely asleep before they continued their journey.

During that time he was thinking about compassion. Snoke had already told him it was his weakness, he had compassion for Rey and even he had had new training the pieces of Ben Solo tormented him. An old memory came up he was seven back in Alderaan he saw some travelers trying to get some food in the street, he had gone to accompany Chewbacca buy replacements for a shuttle.They had no money, back in the castle he stole some food from the kitchen and came back to the streets to give it to them. They thanked him and left, he had shown compassion for others in the past and Ben still wanted to.


	11. The guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little long I am a little behind in writing due to school, hope you enjoy and any review is welcome.

-Are you insane! -was Tristan's answer in the transmission after she got Kylo in the ship she contacted Leia and Tristan immediately.  
-My other choice is leaving him here, but he has a tracker soon someone from the first order might come.  
-Bring him to Corrux -concluded Leia.  
-Are you sure?  
-Yes, we can find some use or information. I will contact Luke, be careful with him, in the first aid kit you have sedatives use them so he doesn't cause any trouble.  
-All right -Nym answered - Tristan tell Misha to hurry and pick up the crystal from Djinn  
-I will -he replied with a worried look -take care and be careful.

The transmission ended. He had secured Kylo in the corridor between the controls and the ramp. TEX-4 had treated the wound in his head, she placed the bandages around his forehead. The way he was made him looked vulnerable. Once Ben Solo he was a good person, but was seduced to the dark side. Master Mellora told her the story of how he betrayed the new Jedi order, could he really have any good.

Light speed was activated and she was able to get to Corrux in an hour.

-Ambassador Nym, ready to land  
-Copied, we are ready for you.

The ship landed a perimeter was secured, this was top secret information Kylo Ren was the prisoner, one not to be underestimated. Nym opened the ship Poe with an other young men got inside, along with a white and orange droid

-You really did it-Poe said surprised to see the men in the chair, although he did not recognize him without the mask.  
-Beep, beep, boop -said the droid  
-He says is indeed him.  
-Help me get him down.

Both men carried him unconscious because of the sedative to a secure room in a hidden level at the base. Nym was walking behind with TEX-4 and bb-8 Leia ready to receive him.

-Ben -whispered touching his face, sadness Nym felt coming from her.

They put him over a bed took the cuffs from his ankles, leaving just his hands bound. The metallic device was left in case they needed they were still electrocuting him.

-The effect of the sedative should be off soon -said Nym.  
-I will stay here -said Leia.  
-I will stay here too -argued Nym -Is not safe to leave you alone with him.  
-No, I have to do this, besides you have to go to the infirmary, Poe accompany her.  
-But...  
-No buts  
-Poe and the other men went outside.  
-At least let TEX-4 remain here -said Nym.  
-If you insist.

Poe and bb-8 got her to the infirmary.

-I have to admit you are one of a kind -said Poe sitting in front of her bb-8 wandering. -How did you got him.

Nym told him everything that happened in Drokal and how her best idea was throwing both from a bridge.

-Sounds painful and crazy.  
-It hurts -she laughed - any news from master Skywalker ?  
-He should arrive soon, you will get to meet Rey -the pilot replied - Also forgot to mention your friend from Mustafar arrived yesterday he is amazing  
-I must go see him.

They went to the hangar Markus was working with the x wings.

-Markus -the girl shouted.  
The ginger head took off the goggles and waved back at her, getting off the x wing.

-Nym -he hugged her -What happened?  
-Fell from a bridge.  
-You seem in bad shape -a blonde girl pointed out it was Bell, Taffy behind her smiling.  
-Good to see you -Nym replied.  
-We are happy doing this work, we should thank you -said Taffy.  
-My pleasure.  
-We have not seen Mellora, is she on a mission? -asked Markus.  
-Come I need to tell you something -Nym reported on what happened after they left Mustafar and told them their secret also to Poe who was with them.  
-A Jedi master -Bell was shocked  
-I am sorry Nym -said Markus  
-I lost master’s Mellora light saber in the river.  
-But Jedi know how to make one? -said Markus  
-Master Mellora never taught me, we did not had crystal to try making one, we always practiced with just one.  
-Skywalker could teach you -said Poe with a smile

Nym smiled back, she was given a tent, tired she fell asleep immediately. Poe left bb-8 with her in case she needed something.

Kylo woke up again in an unfamiliar place with a familiar presence.

-So this is the resistance? -he said getting up and sitting at the age of the bed.  
-It has been a long time -Leia watched his son for the first time in years.  
-You look well, so what are the resistance plans for me - he was calm.  
-Ben, why?  
-It was necessary, Ben Solo is death.  
-It is not true -cried Leia.  
-Sentiment is what makes you weak and it will be your downfall -Kylo remained at the edge of the bed.  
-I am wasting my time, I shall discuss this tomorrow -Leia stepped out of the room followed by TEX-4.

Leia gave orders to watch the cell, but not to get in no matter what, he might use mind tricks. She went to her tent tears running down.

-Oh Han, have we really lost our son -she sobbed.

In the morning very early Nym woke up starving, she got changed in some clothes the resistance gave her some dark pants and a brown jacket and rushed to get breakfast with Poe and Bell, bb-8 followed.

 

-Hey I have a friend to introduce you -Finn waved at her while Nym approached the table, he patted a black young man beside him.  
-He is Finn an ex stormtrooper -he said friendly.

-Troopers, Jedis -Bell mouth fell open.  
-Nice to meet you Finn -Nym greeted extending her hand.  
-You are the one who brought him -he said.  
-Yes, it was me.  
-I cannot believe he is here, last time I saw him he left a nice scar so I never forgot about him -he sat in the table grabbing some oats.  
-He hurt you?  
-A little, but Rey saved me -replied smiling.

-She is coming -interrupted Poe.  
-For real -he was happy -Why no one told me about it?  
-Sorry man, yesterday was a busy day.

They were finishing breakfast and Finn told Nym and Bell how he had met Rey and the adventure with bb-8 back in Jakku when a pilot from the resistance got near the table.

-Ambassador Nym -he polite addressed -We need to give the prisoner his food, but we are not allowed.  
-I understand, I will go -said Nym standing from the table.  
-I wanna go too -said Finn.  
-All right let´s go, but careful not to let him in your head.

They entered into the prison, Kylo was staring at the small window.

-Food -said Nym laying the tray in a table.  
-The ambassador and the traitor -he answered looking at Finn.  
-I am no traitor -fought Finn.  
-Finn, don't, he wants to play mind tricks -Nym gave him a look. -Lets go.

I saw a girl last time in your glance of the Republic, who was she, Nasha -he said enjoying the moment -she was your sister. Nym felt cold he had touched a nerve and got a little in her mind again she froze for a sec, until Finn called her.

-Get off my mind -she said getting a step closer to him.

-I don't see your light saber -he smiled -you know I want mine back.  
-Well me too, but we lost them when we fell in the river -she was angry.  
-Nym calm down -Finn put a hand in her shoulder.  
-What are you going to do Nym -gazing at her -keep pretending you have no desire for revenge, that leads to the dark side -it was the first time he called her for her name.

Nym was getting frustrated, he was playing with her a voice in her head told her to breath, she walked until he was close to him Finn backed a little holding the device that could electrocute him.

-How about some info on the first order plans. Like why are you on Naboo? -she shouted.

There was silence, Finn was getting anxious seeing both of them fighting drops of sweat running in his face.

-We are digging for materials for another base, soon they will reach the gungans and will finish them -he replied calmly and saw what was in the tray.

Nym and Finn exchanged looks he was really giving them info or just playing with them.

-I can't eat with the cuffs -he said.  
-If what you said is true I must go to Naboo -said Nym getting a key from her pocket Ren extended his arm she unlocked the cuffs.  
-Are you sure? -said Finn a little scared.  
-Enjoy your meal, I will come back to cuff you -Nym told Finn to get out.

In the hangar a familiar and legendary spaceship was landing the Millenium Falcon.

-Luke -Leia was waiting for her brothers arrival.  
-Leia -he hugged her -I am sorry about running away, about your son and Han.  
-Is ok Luke -she was sad -Ben is here.  
-I will face him, maybe this time I can help.

A wookie and a girl were getting off along with a white and blue droid.

-Rey -Finn shouted running.  
-Finn, you are awake -she hugged him -I am so happy.  
-Good to see you, I heard you went to train with master Skywalker.  
-Yes, but is it true he is here?  
-We just come from delivering his food -Nym interrupted -You must be Rey, I have heard so much about you I am Nym.  
-I have also heard from you, Can't believe you captured him.  
-Luck I guess.  
-The force wanted this, that is why he got here -master Skywalker joining the conversation with Leia.

 

Nym told them the information about Naboo after all the presentations were concluded. Nym decided to contact with queen Yana and go investigate what was going on, Luke suggested to also to send a message to the gungans so they were prepared. A convoy with the new weapons Misha Han finished, along with the droids will be in Naboo the next day. Master Skywalker gave Rey the task to show Nym how to build a lightsaber before departing to Naboo.

Nym hurried after the meeting to talk to master Sykwalker

.Master Skywalker, I need a word -he stopped she took Kylo Ren´s lightsaber from a bag. -He asked me for it and I lied to him about losing it -she extended it to him  
-Keep it -said Luke looking at it.  
-But, is from the Dark side.  
-Something tells me is ok you guard it -he finished smiling at her -You must finish building your lightsaber with Rey, hurry to Naboo and aid the gungas -Nym meditated about it, she was not sure what he meant with that.  
-Yes, master Skywalker.

 

Nym jacket in the resistance


	12. Hidden

Nym and Rey started a nice friendship.

-See is not that difficult -said Rey -getting some parts together.  
-I am not that keen when it comes to fixing things.  
-You are doing well, master Luke says a jedi must know how to create lighsabers is our duty in case we need it and also last part of training.  
-So you are done with your training?  
-Not quite, but when you finish we can practice dueling.

Nym agreed, they finished and put the last part the crystal. 

-What color could it be? -asked Nym.  
-Turn it on, I want to see -Rey had never had female friends and was very excited. Nym pressed the button.  
-Is purple -both exclaimed.

Master Luke was approaching.

-I had never seen a purple lightsaber -he said -the stone Djinn gave to you must be rare.  
-I am lucky I was able to find an adegan crystal.  
-Master we are practicing dueling -informed Rey.

Luke nodded and saw both of them practice, Nym was fast but needed to concrete a little bit more in sensing the force in her opponent, Rey was good at the force but still required a better technique she tended to make some awkward movements and those could be dangerous she could lose and arm.

-Thank you for practicing with me -said Rey -It was nice to change partner  
-No problem, I also think the same.  
-What are you going to do Naboo?  
-I have to help queen Yana and the gungans, if we dismantle this first order´s plan, we can delayed them a bit.  
-Do you think he told you the truth? -asked Rey.  
-I hope so, but it doesn´t do any harm to go check -Nym disturbed something was bothering Rey.  
-I am curious, why would he reveal such information to you.  
-Do you sense a trap?  
-No -said Rey looking at her -Maybe something else, maybe he is fond of you.  
-Rey, that can´t be, he murdered my master and his own father he has no sympathy I am afraid there is no more good in him.

 

Luke and Rey had decided not to go and see Kylo Ren at the time it was better he might ignore their presence.

At night Nym went to sleep early next morning she was going to Naboo, but that night she had nightmares.

Suddenly she was again home in Coruscant, a little girl entered a room hugging her it was Nasha her little sister, they were in front of a large window the sky started to turn red a huge flashlight entered the room Nym tried to protect Nasha but she was gone. Alone in a very cold planet, everything was dark and there was a strong wind blowing she tried to scream but no sound was produced, she walked forward a found a large ancient building the door was opened a large room she turned around to explore and found a mirror. Curious she approached she saw her reflection and a pair of hands appeared not trying to harm her but putting a crown in her head.

-You want power -something whispered -You can have -it continued -Follow me, follow me -repeated.

Nym wanted to wake up, but she could not. The next thing she remembered was getting up very fast, sweating and she was grabbing something in her hands it was Kylo Ren´s lightsaber. She threw it to the floor Rey entered rushing in her tent she had started screaming.

-Are you ok? -Rey got closer watching a familiar lightsaber in the floor -This is?  
-Is his -she replied -I was having a nightmare.  
-That was not a normal nightmare -Rey sat in the bed -Master Luke says jedi can have visions, but that some are dangerous if you cannot control them.  
-I need to see him -Nym got up and went outside the tent Rey with her.

They got to the prison where they kept him, it was late just two guards were there, TEX-4 was standing in the entrance.

-Rey stay here   
-No, I want to go.  
-Master Luke said you should not be seen by him.  
-I am going anyway.  
-All right.

Both entered and went downstairs in was dark TEX-4 turned on some lights. Kylo was lying in the bed slowly he turned around and sat in the edge.

-So I was correct the presence I felt in the morning was you -looking at Rey -I sensed another one, Luke Skywalker is here, isn't him? -he did not move nor they spoke -What are you doing here so late?

-What do you think you are doing? -began Nym  
-Doing what?  
-The nightmare that vision, is you, you are trying to turn me into the dark side.

He got up and got a bit closer to both of them.

-I can´t do that -he replied -I have seen you have too many attachments, such losses, you feel guilty about not being able to help.  
-Nym don´t listen to him -Rey held her shoulder.

Nym stared at Kylo for a little, he had already messed up enough with her mind since their paths have crossed.

-I guess you are right, still I won´t go to the dark side I am not a heartless person as you are -she raised her voice.  
-We shall see about that -Kylo smiled -You do not know the ways of the dark side, you might enjoy them more than you imagine -he placed his fingers under her chin making her raise her head looking at her, then he leaned to whisper to her ear -You will be my padawan soon.

-Let her go -Rey got her lightsaber out and made Kylo fall back, quickly took her out, back to her tent.

-You have to talk to master Luke about this, I don´t like it -she looked worried.  
-I am not that weak -she sobbed Rey embraced her and stayed with her until dawn they went to master Skywalker and told them what had happened.

-I told you not to go -scolded Luke.  
-Sorry master.  
-Anyway it could have been worse -he sat -Nym if you think power can bring victory you are thinking like a Sith, remember there is only the force that can bring balance.I will give you training for your stay in Naboo meditation will guide you and don´t let that vision consume you.  
-Thank you master, I am sorry for being weak.  
-You want to put an end to this fight -Luke looked calmly at her -Stay strong Nym, the dark side made my father fell and the empire be empowered, you won´t have that fate.


	13. Queen Yana

Nym and a group of pilots from the resistance got ready for departure. Tristan was already in Naboo with the new restored weapons from queen Misha. Luke had decided to stay at the resistance and continue Rey's training there it was too risky to leave Ben without surveillance.

-Well is it not master Skywalker -said Kylo he remained unexpectedly calm when he entered, Luke had decided to see him.  
-Ben -he sat in a nearby chair looking at him -I owe you an apology.  
-For what?  
-For failing you and not being able to help you overcome your confusion.  
-I am not confused -he protested -I will not be tempted by sentiment.  
-Why do you want to help Naboo then?  
-I just want to see what can she do against the first order, she might betray you - he sounded confident.  
-Why would she join the dark side?  
-She will be one of us -an overconfident tone was perceived -your new padawan might also join in time.  
-Ben you cannot drag everyone that uses the force along with you.  
-Then I will destroy them, master Snoke is more powerful than you and will lead me to greatness -now he sounded more like a Sith.  
-He is using you because he knows the force is strong in our family, if he happens to find someone more powerful he will dispose of you.  
-Silence - he was losing his patience -The empire will be back for eternity I will continue grandfather's legacy without sentiment -he kicked the table.  
-I see, sorry Ben -Luke got up and left leaving an upset Ben behind -At this rate -he said to himself once outside -I will have to kill him.

In Naboo Nym greeted everyone Markus Flint was accompanying her so he could install new security systems in the city.

-Queen Yana -Nym greeted -Time is our enemy I have read the report.  
-Ever since your news we send some troops for inspection, the first order brought machines and are digging a tunnel near the swamps very close to an entrance that leads to the gungans if they detonate that searching to make a bigger tunnel, the gungans will lose half of the city and a part of Naboo risks to flood.  
-I will go to the site, how many are they?  
-About a 100 -answered Tristan -We need the army you brought to plan an attack.  
-I wish as few losses as possible from my people -Queen Yana was concerned -we need to evacuate the gungans.  
-It would be difficult to go for them -a counselor pointed out -the first order placed a camp south from them in the other entrance.  
-They have the gungans cornered -Nym was thinking -Is there any other way out.  
-Ambassador Nym there is another but rumors of a small elite of Ren knights is guarding has come to us, is not that simple to evacuate -the captain of Naboo army informed  
-Your majesty I was able to escape from the First Order I should be able to handle them -offered Nym -I will go.  
-I will go with you -said Tristan  
-No  
-I won't accept a no, I won't be left behind this time.  
-Kun Jar -Queen Yana asked someone to join them it was a gungan -Ever since we got into peace with the gungans we have representatives, Kun Jar is here at the palace he should help you arrive to the city.  
-Kun Jar at your service ambassadors -he made a reverence.  
-It is settled then, captain coordinate with the people of the resistance the troops for attack. We shall inform you once we get the city evacuated.

The three prepared to depart a transport was able to get them as close as possible somewhere deep in a forest near a lake. They had to walk a little bit more deep in a mountain Kun Jar was marking the way they got into a cave that had a lake inside.

-I don´t sense anyone around this area -said Nym exploring a little bit.  
-We should stay alert knights of Ren, I have never seen one -Tristan was looking around Kun Jar had gone inside the lake.  
-Ambassadors it seems clear, it is a long way to go I hope swimming is ok -both nodded and got their equipment for a long journey.

Water was nice, it was not cold, everything crystal clear they followed Kun Jar deep. Nym was paying attention if something strange happened. They went deeper until they reached a point where a kind of port was at sight. A gungan was guarding Kun Jar waved at him and talked to him Nym and Tristan could not talk because of the oxygen mask.

A transport was heading in their direction, inside they were able to rest a little.

-Kun Jar -the gungan was happy to see him -We have no news and strange people are outside.  
-I came to warn you is the first order, Kun Jar must see the king, ambassadors came with Kun Jar to help.

Soon Otoh Gunga the great capital of the submarine city was in front of them a beautiful sight of the city.

The first order command ship was silent. Hux was in the communication room having a word with the supreme leader.

-The troop that was sent to Drokar was able to bring back this items -he showed a pile of black clothes and a light saber he hold in his hand -He was captured by the resistance or either he is a traitor.  
-Kylo Ren is alive, but is difficult to search for his presence -he was serene  
-The ambassador was not found at Drokar, we lost her signal as well.  
-She must be planning something with the resistance -the giant hologram leaned forward -send Ren Knights to every operation base we have, I sense one of our operations may be at risk  
-About Kylo what should we do?  
-Kylo will come back sooner or later, his training is completed his loyalty is with me. The ambassador must be kidnapped unharmed and brought at once -commanded  
-It will be done immediately -Hux bowed and the hologram disappeared -Where the hell are you Kylo, I should have listened to him and disposed of the ambassador -he looked with curiosity the light saber he tried to turned it on but it was damaged -Why so much interest in the girl?

Hux turned on the communications again now three black hooded figures were in front.

-Greetings I have new orders from the supreme leader -the figures did not answer -Each of you go to a base of our operation the resistance is planning something and also find Kylo Ren and ambassador Nym she must be unharmed - the figures nodded, one started speaking.

-Queen Yana of Naboo is back, she has guests from the senate Tristan Kalore is there.

-This is suspicious he is close to the resistance, Ren Xing part immediately find him, if we have him she might come to us. -Communications ended.

 

   

Queen Yana, Tristan Kalore and Nym outfit for Naboo


	14. The battle of Naboo

Nym and Tristan were received by the new king Jamu Binks. 

-Your majesty -began Tristan -We have come from Naboo to warn you about the First Order and their plans, they are extracting minerals from the planet many near the entrances of your kingdom this is why your people have not been able to come out. 

-I see, so the First Order has us -Jamu Binks was a young gungan still inexperienced wearing a crown -That is why our troop has not come back after the reconnaissance mission, right captain.

-My lord -Nym was now addressing to him. -Queen Yana of Naboo and the resistance are planning in regaining the control of this area, but there is a risk of flooding and damage we must evacuate to avoid an unfortunate outcome and we need your armies to help us fight the first orders troops 

-This kingdom has always been in good terms with Naboo, how is the queen going to help?

-The army of queen Yana is ready and some new weapons have been brought, Kun Jar helped us reach you so we can start the attack once the people of Otoh Gunga is safe. Tristan spoke with a firm voice -What is your answer your majesty -Tristan concluded nervous about the response, the king did not seem concerned.

-Kun Jar -he was now requesting his attention -Is what they say true?  
-Misa, was with the queen, they want to help -he took a deep breath -The first order has troops around our entrances, is a matter of time and no gungan will be able to go to surface again.

The king meditated and looked at his counselors. -Order the evacuation of the city to the island of the blue lagoon -that was another underwater base they had far from there.

Nym and Tristan discussed some tactical matters with the king, Kun Jar and the officer in charge of the forces of Otoh Gunga. A small gathering was made and they reached communications with Naboo. It was decided to attack at night, there were estimating the number of troopers, still unknown if any knight of Ren was with them. 

-If knights of Ren appear, what is the plan? -asked the captain Pawn Ji. Tristan and Nym looked at each other, sooner or later it was necessary for her to tell them that she was a jedi.  
-Captain I will handle them, I might need assistance though.  
-How do you plan to handle them? -the king wanted to now, Nym got out her lightsaber every gungan in the table was able to recognize it, long time ago thanks to the jedi they finished in alliance with Naboo.  
-A jedi master -the captain smile -Luck must be in our side.

After the alarm was given everything was smooth. The operation was ready, the army was in position, they only needed to wait for the first attack from queen Yana a signal so they could go out and join, they were in position near the entrance of the swamps. It was silent for some minutes until a huge blast was heard.

-That´s the signal -captain Pawn Ji yelled and we all went out to the swamps, there were shooting near stormtroopers from the base they had were ready to attack and getting into some vehicles. Tristan was shooting some of them and Nym was making cover with the lightsaber to reach the main base operations room the plan was blowing it apart. A bunch of stormtroopers appeared and another blast was heard the army was arriving, the droids fired back and displayed a force camp around us so we could shoot better.

-Tristan we have to put the device in the base -Nym shouted.  
-I know -he took cover -How do you plan to get there?  
-We need to get near we might be able to throw it, but that vehicle is blocking our way -A large vehicle similar to a tank was shooting them trying to destroy the droids that made the force camp -Tristan on my count.

-Wait what?  
-Now run -Tristan ran after her avoiding the lasers, they ran until they were past the vehicle they were able to reach the entrance of the base -Now we don´t have to throw it -Nym told him triunfant  
-Let´s do this and get outside, I am not a jedi Nym, nor a warrior.  
-Stay alert.

They walked down a corridor most troopers were out fighting, they kept walking until they got to a control room two stormtroopers were inside Tristan blasted them, but someone else was there a black hooded figure. Nym did not hesitate and grabbed her lightsaber, the figure turned around not being able to see its face.

-The famous ambassadors the jedi and the ally of the resistance -the voice was swift it was a woman´s -We did not expect you to come so fast and with an army impressive-she started walking around a table.

-Who are you? -asked Nym.  
-I was planning on making a visit to queen Yana tomorrow, but it can be helped I must fulfill my orders -she stopped and took out a lightsaber, a red one.  
-Tristan get out -Nym ordered, he nodded and tried to go out fast but she used the force to close the entrance, before he made it.  
-I am afraid I have orders for both of you -she put down the huge black hood she was pale with black eyes, she was wearing her almost white hair in a long braid. Ready to attack and went forward. Nym stopped her, while Tristan tried to open another door. Nym kicked her to make some space and opened the door with the force Tristan got out with the explosion device.  
-Planning to get rid of our base with a clear shot, you are smarter than you think -she attacked again, Nym was defending herself to gain some time.

She threw some things to her, she was strong in the force less confused than Kylo Ren totally convinced of the dark side.  
-Where you once a padawan of Skywalker? -Nym asked stopping an attack.  
-Maybe, but I am a knight of Ren, tell me where did you took Kylo Ren, he has been missing for some days now?  
-That is not my business, tell me beside you where are the other knights?  
-None of your business.

-Nym, get away -she heard Tristan shouting as he passed and made way to the entrance. She threw something to her and ran out closing the door. Her mission was destroying the base not killing a knight.

-You want to do it, how would it feel to get rid of her -a deep voice whispered to her.  
-No, not you again -she told herself a piece of metal came flying behind her making her fall, the ren knight was pursuing her.

She reached to exit and outside the army was still battling the troopers and more vehicles had arrived, now some X-wings were firing from above to take them down. She was looking for Tristan in the chaos when the Ren knight spotted her again, she ran to the swamps even at her speed she could feel her near.

-You seem in a hurry ambassador -the woman smirked -Looking for your friend perhaps -she pointed a side Tristan was in the nearby ground.  
-Tristan -Nym cried she came to her again, this was not possible Tristan was hurt and she needed to get him out, but she was not going to let her escape, some droids gathered but she used the force to repel them.

-Use your anger, do you want to lose him too? -again the voice was in her head, a shiver, the dark side was calling.

Nym was thrown to a tree and dropped her lightsaber, she felt her body being lifted the knight of Ren using the force to choke her.  
-The supreme leader has an interest in you -she was getting close choking her even more -I do not see why? You are weak, like every Jedi -Nym felt her head going dizzy due to the lack of air -I will end your pain and then finish your friends and the resistance -she got her lightsaber close to her neck.

Suddenly before giving the blow the knight of Ren froze and her red lightsaber turned off and fell to the mud, Nym had reached her hip grabbing the other lightsaber, not even thinking she turned it on in front of her chest a red uneven light piercing the Knights heart. Nym was in the mud trying to breath, the woman´s body in front of her. She could see her pale face staring her eyes wide opened. Tears began to roll in her cheek Kylos lightsaber in her hand, she felt uneasy a huge explosion sounded the device exploded destroying the base, but Nym was confused she had obeyed the voice in her head and used another light.


	15. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is double chapter update I might take a little long next week to update I have to finish a work for my class and a thesis chapter.
> 
> May the force be with you.

-Tristan -Nym was trying to get a response, she got closer he was still breathing some droids got near -Call for medical aid - she got up and ran, a silver sparkle in the ground got her attention her lightsaber she kneeled to get it and kept moving forward.

Nym left Tristan with the droids and went back to the battlefield fire and blasts were seen around. In the way she helped tackle a vehicle with the force, one single move and it was down she could feel herself stronger, it was anger.

-Ambassador Nym -captain Pawn Jin was getting cover behind some trees -Are you ok?  
-Yes, report captain.  
-This side is secured a few troopers left and some surrendered they will be taken as prisoners, the x wings are moving to the east another small base was spotted. Any news?  
-We destroyed the main base, a knight of Ren was there -she made a pause -but I finished her  
-Well done ambassador, this is a war do not forget that -he ran to help the squad securing the zone.

The attacks finished until dawn, around 50 troopers and 10 superiors were taken prisoners to the catacombs of Naboo. Fortunately the droids had proven worthy in battle and the air support of the x-wings helped. They all went back to the palace as the sun was rising.

Queen Yana was ready to receive them, with King Jamu Binks.

-Our people will not fear again but our system is devastated -Jamu Binks said sadly  
-We shall work in getting the ecosystem back to its natural state, the first order devastated the area, but there is still hope -the queen reassured him.  
-The gungans will help, we must thank the queen and the ambassadors -he kneeled in front of the Queen despite the fact he was a young king he now realized that without help the gungans would have suffered.

The day was busy a squad was still searching for any other base or remains of the first order, also trying to gather any information left. The remaining troopers would be interrogated and kept under surveillance. Tristan was in a medical wing he was unharmed but an explosion of a vehicle had hit him yesterday when he got out of the base TEX-4 stayed with him. Nym was walking outside the palace.

-Ambassador -a familiar voice said behind her.  
-Poe! What are you doing here?  
-General Organa sent me to help the air forces -he smiled -it was fun yesterday.  
-Yeah, indeed -her face darkened she could not forget the knight of Ren  
-Are you alright? You seem down  
-Just tired -TEX-4 approached to them with a message from general Organa.

-Nym and Tristan congratulations in regaining the control of Naboo, the quick response avoided damage and we were able to strike down the first order in the planet. Nym see if any officer has more information that can help us and Poe we need you back here. The message ended.

-I like the weather here -protested Poe Nym remained silent thinking about the knight she could have had information, but the knight was dead.

Poe and some people from the resistance left that afternoon after a small celebration Queen Yana organized. Nym had been with the officers all morning watching the interrogations of the prisoners, but none seem to have anything relevant.

-Read their minds, use the force again -that voice kept popping in her head -Only the power of the dark side can give you want, you need more training -the voice was sharp and it echoed in her head making her shiver.

In the afternoon she needed to think about everything that happened and went to the ceiling of a building. The sun was going down, smoke was still at sight from the swamp area, a cool breeze moved Nym´s hair. Kylo had not lied in his information about Naboo, also he had told her she had attachments, the knight mentioned the supreme leader had an interest in her, what does that mean -Nym sat and buried her face between her legs. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tristan who came to see her.

-TEX-4 told me where to find you -he sat beside her looking at the sunset.  
-How are your wounds?  
-Better it was a hard hit, but I should be fine, I am worried about you -he looked at her -You can talk to me, what happened yesterday?  
-Tristan -She murmured and told him about the knight and the voice -I am afraid.

-Fear leads to hate -Nym turned to see Tristan surprised -Mellora once explained to me the credo of the Jedi. I think they will do anything to get you on the dark side as people sensible for the force are rare this days, you and Rey are important targets. Stay strong Nym, you are not alone -he took her hand and gave her a smile.  
-Thank you Tristan -she smiled back.

Next day Nym got early and got in touch with master Skywalker from the spaceship with the aid of TEX-4.

-I fought a knight of Ren and killed it with.. Kylo´s lightsaber -she told him about their encounter  
-Nym you are in danger, your relations and background will be used against you, trying to lure you.  
-How do I stop it?  
-Keep the meditation training and try to contact Mellora in the force she might be able to guide you.  
-I will, I must stay a little longer in Naboo we must deal with the senate, Canciller Polux is coming tomorrow and general Organa is attending the assembly.  
-I am aware, take care Nym may the force be with you.

After the transmission Luke remained thoughtful he had not heard of this kind of method Snoke was planning something and the fact Kylo had remained a nice prisoner during all this days was suspicious.

-An enigma is to be discovered, for this Snoke treacherous is -master Yoda’s voice resonated in Luke´s thoughts.  
-The girl is in danger from herself -another voice it was master Kenobi -interrogate deep in your nephew's mind and maybe we could see what Snoke did to him.

Luke farewelles Leia and Rey who was going also to Naboo. After he took the afternoon to pay a visit to his nephew.

-Ben -he began sitting in front of him.  
-My name is Kylo Ren, Ben is gone.  
-Is that what master Snoke has been telling you? Your mother knew he will hunt you and he send you to me, but Snoke is smarter as he finally made you his apprentice -Ben started laughing.  
-What do you think you are doing? Interrogation? -Kylo was looking at him  
-I am curious, did he promised you something in exchange for joining him? -inquired Luke  
-I am not telling you anything -he got up -Your jedi tricks will never work on me, don´t treat me as if I was your padawan again -hitting the table with a fist. They both stared for a moment Luke was trying to guess the true intentions of Kylo -Have you forgotten about what I did to all your padawans and jedi´s, is a miracle Mellora survived and still even years later she could not escape that fate.

Luke looked at him for a little longer.

-So for Nym and Rey there are two choices join the dark side or perish? -Kylo did not answer but for the look in his face, he knew that was it Luke sighed and left Kylo. He had figured the reason he had remained prisoner considering his abilities he could have already escaped and killed a few persons from the resistance or even destroy the base.

-He is waiting for the first may it be Rey or Nym to be weak, one touch from the dark and he will take them or if they choose to resist he would end them.

 

    

Queen Yana / Nym´s outfit / Tristan after battle clothes


	16. The Vision

Rey and Leia arrived later that day to Naboo, many spaceships had been arriving all morning word about the resistance and the army of the planet regaining the control of the areas taken by the first order was a matter of celebration canciller Polux was more convinced than ever that they must fight hope was not yet lost.

Nym went to see Leia and Rey who were preparing for the assembly that afternoon.

-Nym -Rey hurried to embrace her the moment she entered the room.  
-I am also happy to see you Rey. Are you ready we must be going Tristan is waiting in the corridor.  
-Just a moment, I need to have this young lady ready -Leia was referring to Rey who seemed excited about wearing a dress Leia gave her a very nice and elegant golden brown dress with some glitter.  
-I have never wore something this nice and delicate, I am not sure if I could fight wearing something like this -she turned around -Your dress is also beautiful -Nym was wearing a blue and golden dress -Where do I put my lightsaber?  
-In your hip, but many still do not know that you are a jedi, maybe hide it under your dress is better.  
-All right ladies, must go -Leia lead the way out Tristan greeted them.  
-I am a lucky man today, being surrounded by such beautiful and charming ladies.  
-Mister Kalore, thank you, now let´s get down to business.

The assembly was held in an old building in the palace it was an amphitheatre it was very nice garlands of roses hanging from the columns contrasting the stone from which was made. All gathered it began, even if it was a small council but still several people attended queen Yana, King Jamu and Misha Han were also there.

-Thank you for everyone, I must congratulate the resistance and also present my apologies to you General Organa -he gazed at our place -Ambassador Nym and Tristan we are in debt your courage has lead us to this we finally can put an end -the canciller made a pause and walked a few steps to the center of the amphitheatre -The New Republic chooses to fight the first order, our resources are limited but we shall find a way to regain the control of our systems.

A general applause was heard. General Organa stepped from her seat.

-Canciller I accept your apologies and the galactic resistance is ready to keep fighting, we are going to need your help any weapon, army or way to manufacture droids is needed.  
-Droids - a man asked.  
-Yes -it was Nym who answered him telling them about Markus Flint project, queen Misha Han also revealed they were able to restore cannons and that new weapons could be done thanks to the adegan crystal found in Drokar.  
-Canciller -queen Yana continued -We seem ready to coordinate every systems forces with the resistance in order to get rid of the dominance of the First Order, I propose the creation of the new intergalactical resistance base to coordinate operations.  
-I agree with queen Yana´s motion, but its location must be a strong planet not easy to destroy for we have seen the power of the First Order in Coruscant.  
-My planet can serve as a base the First Order still doesn´t have control in the outer rim -proposed queen Misha Han.

They voted and the new base would be placed in planet Aaron, it used to be a facility for crime operated by Fromm Gang years ago but they had left it. The facilities had weaponry that needed to be restored and it used to be a factory for droids. Markus Flint and his crew would be going to prepare the base. General Organa seemed pleased with the results and the petitions of systems needing help to regain control of their territories were given at least three more planets had the same problem as Naboo.

-I hope I can join the resistance forces soon, do you think master Skywalker is going to let me go on a mission of my own? -Rey asked after the assembly ended.  
-He better let you, we need all the help of the force -Leia answered she looked happy. Nym just listened to them, this was the beginning of many wars in different planets, but if they never got to master Snoke this war would be endless.

Back in the resistance headquarters Luke was asleep R2 was near in sleep mode too. He was having a dream he could see Rey running, volcanic stone already cool beneath her she fell and a dark hooded figure appeared behind, Rey was being pursued. The figure was almost her same height with long dark chocolate brown hair, the figure raised her hand and threw Rey away it was using the force and took her lightsaber out a purple light turned to a red one…

Luke woke up immediately a drop of sweat crossing his forehead, so that was his plan to take Nym into the dark side and kill Rey. He was no longer interested in Rey, he wanted her. That vision meant they could not be together Nym was a risk for Rey.

-R2, help me send a message R2 got close and Luke recorded a message -Send it immediately to Leia.

General Organa received the message with the vision Luke had seen, he asked Leia to send Nym back to the headquarters, he feared very soon she would join the dark side, he could not let Nym had the same fate as Ben, not again. He had to act quickly.

-Nym I need you to go back to the base -Leia told her.  
-But there is still work here queen Misha needs me to organize Markus Flint in the new base -the girl protested.  
-Luke needs you to go back -she looked at her in a worried manner.  
-Is something wrong?  
-Go to Luke -Leia felt her heart ache, she had done the same thing with Ben the day he left him in Luke´s care trying to save him from the hands of Snoke. Nym knew something was wrong and that it had to do with the voice calling her.  
-I will go  
-TEX-4 has ready your ship, I will inform Tristan and Rey about your sudden departure -she embraced her as a daughter -Take care and no matter what never forget who you are -Nym was scared by Leia´s words but did not protest any more, she packed her things and changed into something more comfortable than the dress she was wearing and went directly to the hangar TEX-4 was ready to take flight.

 

        

Queen Yana /                                              Queen Misha  /                         Rey´s dress /                       Leia Organa /                   Nym Bereth


	17. Light vs Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay it has been a busy week but here you go enjoy.

It was afternoon in the base when Nym arrived, no one had expected her visit and some asked her if any emergency had come up, due to her sudden arrival.

-Poe I am telling you there is no emergency master Skywalker has something very important to discuss with me, so I had to come -the pilot looked at her puzzled he had seen she was a bit down after the battle on Naboo.  
-Are you sure?  
-Mr. Dameron, please, I asked her to come -Luke was walking towards them followed by R2.  
-Master Skywalker -Nym greeted.  
-I think I will leave you alone, see you later Nym -Poe disappeared in the distance.

-Nym do you have your things with you as I requested.  
-Yes, TEX-4 has my bag -the droid who was accompanying her showed him.  
-Good, get back to your ship I will meet you there -Nym did not understood she had just landed and she was going back. She did as told and went back after a little time some steps were listened climbing into the ship.

Luke was boarding the ship with R2 and...

-What is he doing here?   
-He is dangerous, to leave him alone while I am not here is not a good chouice -he paused -So he is coming with us.

Kylo was cuffed again he was wearing some brown shirt, gray pants and a pair of brown boots probably the darkest clothes he could get from the resistance.

-I am not a child -he murmured  
-No you are not, but I won't risk this base.  
-Master Skywalker? What are you planning? -Nym was shocked  
-R2 please give TEX-4 the coordinates of the place we are going, Kylo sit we are departing at once, Nym please take the copilot seat.

Nym was as confused as Kylo, what on earth was master Skywalker trying to do, it was the perfect chance for Kylo to kill them both and go back to the first order base with valuable information.

TEX-4 and everyone got into places and went into light speed. The ship got out and a small planet was at view.

-Where are we? -Nym asked looking at the planet.  
-We are in Dagobah   
\- Why did you bring us here?-Kylo seemed more puzzled than before  
-Training for both, this is the planet in which I trained with master Yoda.  
-Do you really think I will train again with you -Kylo laughed his tone was harsh.  
-You are not gonna train with me, I want you to train Nym -Luke started preparing for landing trying to recognize some flat area.

Both remained silent and gazed at each other.

-Master Skywalker I must protest, I think the last thing he would do is train me, he is gonna get rid of us in the first chance.  
-Why would I train her? -Kylo asked, Luke left TEX-4 in charge and stood in front of them.  
-Is this not what you want Kylo Ren, her to be your padawan?  
-I will be back to the first order and won´t make her my apprentice I will dispose of you -he was losing his temper.  
-I don´t want to train with him, he is the enemy and besides he is the one luring me to the dark side, master Skywalker have you lost your sanity.  
-You may not understand but is the right path, Kylo take her as your padawan.

With nothing set the three and the two droids got of the ship it was a very remote area swamps, fog, a lot of trees and mud everywhere.

-Nym give Kylo his lightsaber.  
-What? -her tone of voice was high -No, master Skywalker.  
-I will set the camp, you can both explore or start training -Luke said no more and went back to the ship -And Ren I still have the electrocute system, if you try anything funny you know what will happen.

Nym could not match her thoughts, Luke Skywalker was giving freedom to his nephew the traitir and enemy of the resistance to wander around and train her like if they were in a campsite.

-I want my lightsaber -Kylo extended his hand.  
-No, I won´t -Nym was carrying her lightsaber in her hip Kylo moved his hand to take it -Not so fast that is mine.  
-Only sith´s think in absolutes.  
-Tsk, you want to trick me I am not giving you back your lightsaber, you must have done something to master Skywalker, there is no other explanation for him making this decisions -she stepped back he was looking at her -I won´t fall for that, and started running as fast as she could again all that weird thoughts were coming to her head, the image of the Ren Knight the battle, she stopped after a while panting, tired and thirsty, she just fell into the ground trying to catch her breath. A rock suddenly past in front of her Kylo had followed her and was throwing that.

-This must be a dream, a very weird one.  
-Do you think I am not confused -Kylo said -I do want you as my padawan, the dark side is consuming you little by little.  
-And you are going to do what? Help me in this transition.  
-You don´t understand -he twitched his mouth like he could not tell her something.  
-You are right -she yelled -I do not understand -she tried to regain her composure -Did you hear them too, the voice? -Kylo looked at her puzzled.  
-What voice?  
-Yes, that creepy voice in your head probably Snoke or someone else getting in your mind telling you to kill people or hurt them.  
-Not precisely -he sat beside her -I did felt something following me, but I don´t remember a voice.

Nym was more and more confused, if the voice did not call him, why was it calling her.

-Why did you betrayed your family and joined the first order? -Kylo did not respond he just looked at her, their eyes met she was looking into his dark eyes empty at first sight, but a sparkle deep in the bottom, he was hiding something. 

Kylo Ren looked at her honey eyes brilliant, sad and afraid, he leaned closer and lifted her chin so he could take a closer look at her, he removed a hair lock from her face. 

-You want to learn about the dark side -he told her still holding her chin now his hand cupping her cheek -You want to know why all jedi´s are so afraid of it because you think where there is darkness there also has to be light.

-I…- she paused -Think that you cannot deny things, like anger, wanting, power and much more, but you can also be kind, serene and a good person -she raise her hand to touch Kylo´s cheek his gaze had softened or maybe just maybe he was a good actor, perhaps he had a purpose different to the First Order, his reason for him being there for everything he had done even the purpose of getting rid of his own father.

-I will give you your lightsaber, is in the ship, we should go back -she got her hand off his cheek and stand up letting go of Kylo´s hand. He did not protest and followed her back.

In the First Order base it was over a week now that Kylo Ren had disappeared from planet Drokar.

-Sir, we have news about what happened in Naboo and also the resistance has finally the support of the senate droid troops and squadrons are being sent to other places where we have bases, the Ren knight was finished by ambassador Nim and there were no signals of Kylo Ren in the planet -a tenant informed general Hux.

-Where could he be? We need him to finish the resistance -General Hux went out of the bridge and walked through the corridors -He could not betray us, is impossible.

He entered the chamber master Snoke in his giant spectrum was there.

-Supreme leader, I have bad news the resistance has formed an alliance with the senate, we lost a Ren knight and no signals of Kylo.

-Is a pity we lost a knight, but it is all to fulfill our purpose, send more troops to the sites we are not giving them up.

-Yes sir, also send another knight to Naboo is time to test the other girl.

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters of the force awakens do not belong to me, some names and systems are from my own imagination.
> 
> Feel free to write a review. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Including pictures of the outfits in some chapters taken from awesome blogs in tumblr:  
> http://starwarstyle.tumblr.com  
> http://agameofclothes.tumblr.com  
> http://lotrfashion.tumblr.com


End file.
